mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ben Saunders vs. Chris Cisneros
The fight was in the quarterfinals of the Bellator fifth season welterweight tournament. Chris Cisneros made his Bellator debut with the bout, replacing an injured Rick Hawn. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. They clinched and Saunders kneed the body. He kneed the face. He kneed the body. Four thirty-five. Cisneros kneed the thigh. Saunders got a trip to side control nicely. Four fifteen. Cisneros was trying to wall-walk. Saunders worked towards an americana. Four minutes. Saunders went knee on belly and he mounted. He landed a left hand. Three thirty-five. Saunders kneed the ribs from the top. He landed a left hand. Three fifteen as Saunders pinned the arm with a knee, he had the back pounding in under with lefts. Three minutes. A few more. Some more. Most were hitting the nose. Saunders has one hook in. He has the other now. Two thirty-five. No just one. More left hands in under, hitting hard. More, to the face and then back to the face. Two fifteen. Saunders lost that hook. Two minutes. He got it back. Cisneros escaped and hugged a single attempt. Saunders escaped with a kimura sweep on top to half-guard. He really wanted it. One thirty. Saunders landed four more lefts. Cisneros got a beautiful sweep to side control. He landed a right hand. Saunders worked a double but Cisneros sprawled out with one fifteen. They scrambled, Cisneros landed on top in guard. One minute. Saunders worked short rights from the bottom. Cisneros landed a right hand. Cisneros stood out and kicked the leg. Thirty-five. Saunders threw kicks from the bottom. Saunders was getting some air with those kicks. Fifteen. Saunders grinned at his opponent. Cisneros came down to guard. Saunders worked rubber guard and had a triangle but the first round ended. 10-9 Saunders. The second round began. Saunders landed a body kick. He ate an inside kick and landed a jab. Cisneros had the standing back ina scramble, got a trip, had the back with one hook. Saunders turned into him working a guillotine. Four thirty-five. Saunders ended up on top in side control somehow. He worked to isolate that arm again for an americana. Four fifteen. He had a kimura actually. He had it tight. Four minutes. He wanted to step over. He kneed the body hard. Saunders was stepping over. He did to the other side. Cisneros turtled up. Three thirty-five. Saunders was taking the back. He turned on top back to side control. Three fifteen. Saunders kneed the leg. Saunders kneed the body and agan. He landed a massive knee to the body and another. And another. Woooow. That last one hit the shoulder. Two thirty-five remaining. Two fifteen. Saunders landed six left hands. Two minutes. Saunders pinned the arm with his knee and landed a left hand. He had the full crucifix. He worked for a kimura and landed another left hand there. Saunders landed three left hands. Saunders tried an americana, Cisneros escaped. One minute remaining. Saunders worked for another americana. Saunders went to the other side, working for another kimura there. Thirty-five. Fifteen as Saunders landed three right hands. Saunders stood out over Cisneros as the second round ended. 10-8 Saunders. The third round began and they touched gloves. Cisneros stuffed a double and blocked a high kick. Cisneros flurried. Saunders stuffed a single, had the plum and kneed the body three times and dropped him with two knees to the face. He landed a right and a left and it was over. :D Fuck yeah. On to Strikeforce for me. Way to go, Ben!